Taken
by Kalerin
Summary: A prequel to one of my new stories, Mother. Decided to put it in a stand alone story since the rating is so different. Basically, Sephiroth decides to take Cloud. Whether the blonde wants it or not. Rape, lemon


_Warning! If you aren't mature or don't like sex scenes, don't read this chapter. Skip it! I promise, it won't affect your understanding of the story. It's simply for those who like this sort of stuff._

"Sure you'll be okay Spiky?" Zack asked for the umpteenth time. He knew that he had to go dig Sephiroth out of that mansions basement but he didn't want to leave Cloud. Especially now that he had seen how the locals treated him. His loyalty to his commander and his loyalty to his friend were tearing him apart. What could he do?

Cloud glanced up at his friend and smiled slightly. "For the hundredth time, yes Zack. I'll be fine. Just go already. The General needs you. No one will mess with me, I promise." Zack wanted to believe the blonde, honest he did, but for some reason he couldn't. Something deep inside him knew, just knew, that if he left something bad would happen to Cloud. But the blonde was right on one point. Sephiroth did need him.

"Alright. Just stay in the room until I get back, okay? That's an order." Cloud nodded silently and Zack turned to leave.

Only once the door was shut did Cloud allow himself to truly smile. Honestly, what was there to worry about? True, everyone here hated his guts but that was fine. Except for his mother and Tifa he hated everyone else. So it was no loss. Besides, no one would do anything as long as Cloud was traveling with the General of SOLDIER and his Second in Command. The people out here enjoyed living as much as the next person. Nothing could go wrong.

Nothing.

A sudden sound jerked Cloud awake. He jumped to his feet before spotting the source of the noise and snapping into attention. "General! I'm sorry sir, I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that," Sephiroth said smoothly, his voice void of emotion. Still, there was something in his eyes that made Cloud want to squirm.

"Is Commander Fair with you?" the cadet inquired, hoping desperately that he was. So when Sephiroth shook his head the blonde's fear simply rose. "Where is he, sir?"

A cruel smile. "Trapped in the basement of the mansion. I have no doubt that eventually he will escape but it will take a while. Long enough for me to do as I wish without his interference."

That did it. Cloud's fight or flight instinct kicked in and he turned to jump out the window. But before he could even take a step a strong arm was around his middle. Said arm threw Cloud back and he hit the bed with a yelp. Before his brain could catch up with his body Sephiroth was on top of him. Finally placing that look in the General's eyes Cloud couldn't help but try and squirm away. Carnal lust. Nothing more, nothing less. Which meant there was no reasoning with him and no stopping him. The only hope Cloud had was to escape.

And considering he was only a cadet and Sephiroth was the General there wasn't any hope at all.

Sephiroth's lips were sudden on Cloud's and though the blonde tried to turn his face away he couldn't. The General was just too strong. He did manage to keep his mouth closed for a few moments before the demon managed to force it open. Not caring that it was a bad idea Cloud bit down on the offending tongue. There may be no chance of his winning but he wasn't going to give in without a fight.

Grunting, the General pulled away, tasting his own blood in his mouth. It shocked him that the cadet actually had to gall to bite him. His immediate reaction was to slap or punch the boy. But then it occurred to him that there was no point. Contrary to popular belief, Sephiroth did not like his lovers in pain. Besides, there was nothing the blonde could do that would really hurt. That and the fact that if he could get the blonde to swallow some of his blood it would only cement the bond between them. So he let himself fall into the desire once more and again attacked Cloud's mouth.

Cloud was shocked when Sephiroth kissed him again. He had thought for sure that the General would at least slap him for the bite. Instead it just seemed to turn him on and make him more aggressive. His tongue was still shoving into the very back of the cadet's throat, making him gag. The blonde could taste something metallic and just knew that it was the General's blood. He didn't want to swallow it but when it started flowing down the back of his throat anyway he had no choice.

Finally, the General's mouth left Cloud's and instead attached to the boy's neck. There he nipped and sucked as his victim tried to scream for help. "It's no use," he breathed into Cloud's ear. "I already killed everyone before I came in here. And this inn is far enough away that no one from town will be able to hear you." The boy finally fell silent except for the slight sobbing. Almost tenderly, Sephiroth licked the tears away, ignoring Cloud's sounds of protest. Then, without warning, he bit Cloud hard just under hinge of his jaw. The blonde couldn't help but yell at the surprise and pain. He could feel his blood flow down his neck but the General seemed to be lapping it up rather hungrily. In fact, Cloud doubted that a single drop would reach the bed.

Only when the wound quit bleeding did Sephiroth move on. With one hand he yanked Cloud's shirt off and started licking his chest. For the first time he felt the blonde try to shove him away but ignored the feeble attempts. By now the fear and helplessness of the blonde had reduced him to the strength of a child. It was impossible for him to escape anymore.

Growing impatient, Sephiroth tore Cloud's pants off. He saw blue eyes widen in shock before the blonde shot out of bed. The General was actually slightly impressed by the boy's speed. He actually had to try and beat him to the door. But beat him he did and he threw Cloud back on the bed, pouncing once more before he could move.

"That was very naughty Cloud," Sephiroth purred as he nuzzled the blonde's neck, ignoring the trembling and fear. "I don't like it when you're naughty." There was still resistance in the cadet. "Tell you what; if you promise to quit misbehaving I'll actually be gentle." The boy stilled. "I mean it. If you quit fighting I'll prepare you thoroughly and go slow. Nothing will stop me from taking you right now; shouldn't you take the option that has less pain?" He could actually feel Cloud's resolve weaken. After a minute more the resistance died completely. Smirking, Sephiroth drew away and stared down at the body before him. Shiva, the boy was gorgeous.

And now it was all his.

"Stay," the General ordered softly before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. He spotted the lotion and grabbed it before coming back into the room. The blonde was just were he had left him. Undressing swiftly, Sephiroth crawled back on top of Cloud. He expected the cadet's spirit to be broken but the burning in his eyes surprised him. Just because Cloud was behaving didn't mean he was broken. All it meant was he was taking the lesser of two evils.

Spreading the lotion across his fingers, Sephiroth leaned down to kiss the blonde again. This time Cloud opened his mouth willingly and let the General explore his mouth but his own tongue stayed still. He refused to fight or caress the demon's tongue. For just a moment Sephiroth drew his own tongue back into his mouth and moved his mouth slightly before returning. This time Cloud could taste the General's blood again. He closed his eyes in disgust but didn't fight.

His eyes flew back open as he felt something rubbing along his opening. He tensed instantly before spotting the General's glare. Trying to relax he forced himself not to wiggle away. It was hard. Everything in him screamed for him to escape that poking, prodding finger. But if he did then the following event would just be that much harder. He couldn't let that happen. So he stayed still as Sephiroth finally pushed a finger into him. He ignored the slight pain as the man began to finger fuck him. He didn't even whimper when a second finger was shoved in. But he did yelp when a third was added to soon. Luckily, Sephiroth understood and waited for the boy to adjust before he resumed his thrusting. He thrust deeper and deeper until he finally found the spot that made Cloud arch into his touch. Smirking, the General withdrew his fingers and spread lotion onto his painfully hard cock.

"Brace yourself," he breathed before he suddenly snapped his hips forward. In one quick movement he was fully sheathed inside Cloud. Cloud couldn't help but scream at the pain and, unknowingly, grabbed Sephiroth. He felt like he was being torn in two! Everyone fantasized that the General was well hung but when it's shoved into you suddenly wish he wasn't. Sobbing, Cloud tried desperately to relax his muscles. Maybe if he did that the pain would lessen.

Tenderly, Sephiroth licked the blonde's tears away. He had known it would be painful no matter what but the cadet was behaving. Even though he was sobbing he hadn't tried to get away. For that the General would wait for him to adjust.

Finally sensing that the boy was relaxed enough the General started to thrust gently. Cloud's grip on him tightened but he made no move to stop him. Instead the blonde just cried quietly and hoped it would be over soon.

As Sephiroth continued to thrust Cloud could feel that the demon wanted to let loose. Maybe he could do more if he let him. "General," he managed to breathe. Sephiroth paused in his thrusting and looked down into his blue eyes. "If you promise - pant - to leave Zack alone - groan - as in not kill or even hurt him - whimper - I'll let you fuck me however you want." Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean you'll let me go as fast and as strong as I want so long as I leave Zack untouched," he made sure. Cloud nodded, to overwhelmed to talk anymore. It had been agony just to say that one sentence.

Sephiroth didn't even take time to think about. "Agreed," he growled lustfully before suddenly pulling out and ramming back in. Cloud screamed but Sephiroth couldn't hear him as he pounded in the body beneath him. His thrusts were strong and fast, giving Cloud no time to adjust. The desire filled him so strongly that he didn't even notice when Cloud's nail dug in and cut through the skin on his back. All he cared about was filling the blonde again and again.

Cloud wasn't sure how long the rape went on. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. What he did know is that the General orgasmed many times but someone managed to make each one a dry one which meant his cock never went soft. It was just one long, continuous rape. Finally he felt something change. With a cry he arched his back as he was suddenly filled with Sephiroth's seed. The General never quit thrusting, shoving his seed further and further into the boy. He was determined that not a single drop would be wasted.

Finally stilling inside the boy Sephiroth felt the last of his seed drain into the blonde's bowel. In fact he could already see a slight bulge where Cloud's stomach should be. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Cloud was well and truly filled with his essence. Now to make sure that he would never lose any.

Still inside Cloud's ass, Sephiroth leaned over to the desk where he had placed a special butt plug before he had gotten the lotion. It was designed for the sole purpose of completely sealing a person's opening so that not even a drop of semen could escape. With practiced moves Sephiroth pulled himself out and thrust the plug in, smiling when the blonde's muscles clenched and held the thing in place. To think, the cadet's own body was helping him. After a few weeks, when all the semen had been absorbed, the seal would pop out but until then it could not be budged.

Leaning over, Sephiroth kissed Cloud one last time before getting his things and dressing. Leaving the boy still on the bed he walked out of the inn, his thoughts already on the next event. The total destruction of the village who had dared to hurt _his _blonde.

"Sephiroth! Why did you kill the villagers? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth slowly turned, seeing an enraged Zack standing on the platform. He could hear Mother's voice telling him to kill the SOLDIER. For a fraction of a second he almost did. But then he remembered his promise to Cloud. The blonde had let Sephiroth do what he wanted. Therefore, Zack would live.

As soon as the thought reached his conscious mind Jenova lashed out with her psychic powers, throwing Zack into one of the containment tubes. The stun of the hit combined with the force of Jenova's power, knocking Zack out. Sephiroth heard pounding feet but ignored it, turning back to his Mother. But before he could say anything he felt something pierce him. Looking down he saw Buster blade sticking out of him and into his Mother's tube. Seemed Zack had recovered quickly. No, it didn't feel like Zack.

"Who are you…?" he breathed.

"Return my mother…Tifa…my village…" a quite voice said behind him. "Return my honor and my virginity."

Cloud.

Without waiting for a reply, Cloud yanked on the sword, jerking Sephiroth away from Mother's container. With no hesitation, the cadet jerked Buster so that the General flew off the blade and fell into the pure mako below. As the liquid started dissolving him he watched as Cloud sliced Jenova in half before kicking her in after him. For a moment he couldn't help but feel pride at his blonde cadet.

And then everything faded away into death.

"Zack. Zack. Oh Gaia, please, Zack! Wake up, please. Don't leave me here!" Slowly, Zack struggled back into consciousness. Opening his eyes he saw Cloud kneeled before him, tears flowing from his eyes. A ghost of a smile appeared on the blonde's face before it crumpled into despair. Frantically he grabbed Zack, sobbing into his shoulder. He wanted to tell his raven friend what had happened at the hotel. He wanted to tell him about the village. He even wanted to tell him about what happened to Sephiroth. But instead all he could do was hold on and cry.

"Oh Zack!"

_Babble time: Wow. I never thought I could write something like this. But, here it is! It is because of this and only this one chapter that this story is rated like it is. Oh well. Do you like?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


End file.
